


Be My Thrill

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Post-Season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora didn't expect to stumble into bed with Lydia, but now that she had, she wasn't getting out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Thrill

Cora looked over to Lydia's sleeping form and felt a twinge of fondness for the woman. Derek and Cora didn't mean to return to Beacon Hills when they left after the Alpha pack had been dealt with. They had been safe where they were and, for the first time, Cora could lower her walls. It was just her and her brother, and she liked that. They didn't need anyone else.

Then supernatural creatures crawled their way to Beacon Hills and Derek couldn't stay away. Cora wasn't going to let her brother die in Beacon Hills, not when she could do something about it, so she followed as well. Cora brushed aside a strand of hair from Lydia's face and let herself smile. She was glad she returned, if only for her.

Lydia had always been a stubborn spitfire. Cora knew that from the moment she met her. When they returned to Beacon Hills, Lydia was right there in her face and she wouldn't back down.

Lydia made a soft noise and Cora waited to see if she'd wake up. When Lydia merely turned over, Cora ran her hand down Lydia's naked side. It had been adrenaline and chaos that got them to kiss, got them to strip off each other's clothes, got them to _this_.

Cora looked over Lydia's naked body. She was gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair fanned across her pillow, highlighting her pretty face. She had miles of creamy skin that Cora just wanted to nibble and lick. She bent down to do just that, running her tongue just off to the side of Lydia's breast.

"Are you done staring at me, or can I get up now?"

Cora moved aside so Lydia could sit up. Lydia flashed her a heated look.

"Did I wake you?" Cora asked.

"No." Lydia stretched her arms over her head to give Cora a better view of her breasts. "But now that I'm awake, I think you should do something about my problem."

"Your problem?" Cora looked Lydia over. She wasn't hurt, as far as she could sense.

"Mhm. I'm horny and you're doing nothing about it." Lydia spread her legs. "So get over here and help get me off."

"Do you think of yourself as a queen to just boss me around?" Cora moved between Lydia's legs, draping them over her shoulders as she rested on her stomach.

"If it helps you to think of me as a queen, then yes. I'm your queen."

Cora placed her hands on either side of Lydia's pussy, spreading the lips wide so she could look deeper at her. Lydia wasn't as wet as she wanted her to be. That was Cora's thought as she dipped her head to lick up Lydia's pussy. Lydia's breath hitched, but she kept her body perfectly still. Cora didn't want that. She wanted Lydia, perfect Lydia, to lose control. She flattened her tongue and pressed it against Lydia's clit. Cora lapped at her clit slowly, taking her time as she focused on looking at Lydia's face.

Lydia met her gaze head on, and despite her open mouth and light panting, she looked in control. Cora brought up her thumb to rub against Lydia's clit, licking around the digit to add another sensation running through Lydia's body. She continued licking for a couple of minutes before she slipped her first finger into Lydia's pussy.

Lydia was warm and wet around her finger as she slid in all the way to the base of her finger. That was when Lydia's eyes widened and Cora knew she had her. Lydia was a huge fan of being penetrated. It didn't matter what it was - a dildo, fingers, a thick cock - as long as she was getting fucked, Lydia was a happy woman.

Cora thrust her finger a few times before slowing to a stop. She gave Lydia's clit one last lick before stopping that as well. The only thing she continued to do was rub Lydia's clit with her thumb, though at a much slower pace.

Lydia's shriek nearly took out her hearing, but Cora didn't let that dissuade her. Lydia could scream her banshee cries as much as she wanted, Cora ran the show. Not Lydia.

She grinned wide as she met Lydia's angry gaze. "Is something the matter?" She emphasized the question with a rough swipe of her thumb on her clit.

Lydia gasped before her expression settled into a scowl. "Yeah, there's something the matter. Why aren't you fucking me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm waiting for you to say the magic word?"

"Fuck. Me. Now."

Cora let Lydia see her fangs as she continued to grin. "You know better, Lydia. That's not the magic word. Try again."

Lydia hissed when Cora slipped a second finger into her pussy. "All right! All right. You win. _Please_ , Cora. Please fuck me. I need you."

That was exactly what Cora wanted to hear. Cora slipped Lydia's clit between her lips and let her fingers furiously thrust in and out of Lydia's pussy. Her wolf instincts loved it when she hunted prey, when the fast pounding of their heart and silent screams filled the air. It was the same principle here, except Lydia wasn't prey, but she was a challenge that Cora couldn't help but respond to.

She _wanted_ to make Lydia scream. She wanted all of Beacon Hills, whether they knew it directly or not, to know that Lydia was screaming because of her. Cora twisted her fingers as she fucked Lydia, doing everything in her power to make her come.

Lydia panted heavily and she reached forward to tangle her fingers in Cora's hair. It felt good as Lydia pulled on her hair, letting out little moans whenever Cora did something she liked. Cora focused her werewolf senses on what was happening inside Lydia. She heard Lydia's heart pounding fast and all the signs that Lydia was going to come soon. Cora slipped a third finger inside Lydia and twisted hard.

Lydia screamed as she came, her juices practically drenching Cora's entire hand. It wasn't a regular scream, but her banshee cry, and Cora distantly hoped that her brother wouldn't break down the door thinking Lydia was in danger.

Cora gave Lydia's clit one last lick before getting to her knees. She waited until Lydia came back to herself before withdrawing her fingers.

She smirked at Lydia. "Now everyone knows what we've been up to."

Lydia huffed. "I don't care. Most of the sheriff's department has already seen me naked. This is nothing. Now get over here so we can snuggle."

"You like snuggling?" Cora arched her eyebrow as she settled next to Lydia and wrapped her arms around her.

"Not often, but with the right person, it feels nice." She paused. "Not that I'm saying you're the right person or anything. It's just nice to snuggle with you."

Cora nuzzled the side of Lydia's neck and inhaled her fragrant scent. "I understand. It's nice snuggling with you, too."

Lydia let out a small laugh before cupping Cora's breast. "It's nice doing other things with you, too."

They dozed for a couple of minutes when the loft's door slid open and Derek came storming in, wolfed out. Cora threw a pillow at him, hitting him directly in the face. Derek took one look at her and Lydia before leaving just as fast as he arrived.

Lydia smirked and pulled Cora on top of her for a kiss.


End file.
